Angel's Gaiden
by Leaf's Angel
Summary: An ultimate fan-fic of Bleach, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Final Fantasy VII, Black Cat, with appearances from Supernatural, Star Wars, Alien movies, Predator movies, and many more.
1. Birth of a Hero

Angel's Gaiden

Birth of a Hero

It was the beginning of summer. Paradise for teenagers, they could party, go out and have fun, spend time with friends, drive to the beach. Anything they wanted, except one. He was kind of peculiar for his age. He never liked to go out and have fun or party. He stayed at home. But, that was all about to change for him. And who knows? Maybe he will have fun.

Today is the day to visit his girlfriend for a week. He's a bit ecstatic since he can't see her everyday like others in relationships. It was hot and the sun was shining on his blondish-brownish hair that covered about half of his eyes. It shined like a pool of muddy gold.

"Cloukora! You're gonna miss your flight!" His mom yelled with a calm tone.

With this, he pulled off the blanket and jumped out of bed in his dark blue swimming trunks that fell past his knees and black baggy shirt. He was slender and was of average height. His bags under his eyes showed he was always stressed out and tired. He quickly changed into a pair of dark baggy jeans that dropped down almost to the ground and slipped into a black with AC DC in the middle with a lightning bolt between the AC and the DC. Then he headed out into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal and sat at the table in the dining room next to the kitchen and started eating while his sister watched the news

"In other news, the war in Iraq still continues with yet more tragedies..." The news broadcaster said. She seemed about the age of 25. She had flowing blonde hair that was like an ocean that kissed the blue typical newscaster jacket. Her eyes were like oceans with the sun reflecting on them. She had dark red lipstick with an amount of make-up that complimented her eyes.

With this, Cloukora sighed. "What the hell has happened to this world?"

"We gotta hurry Cloukora!" his mom said in a kind tone as she walked out into the dining room. His mom was about his height with long curly brown hair with blonde highlights. There was kindness in her deep brown eyes. He hurried and slipped on his black Airwalks with dark green soles.

As they were locking the maroon apartment door, Cloukora thought he saw a dark, shadowy figure standing on the side walk across the street of the apartments. He just shook his head in disbelief.

_Must be my imagination_ He thought to himself. Then he continued to walk down the concrete with the flimsy vertical wooden railing stairs of the apartments, across the black asphalt parking lot to the car. As usual, children were playing wallball against the grey brick wall that hid the large brown trash compactor and the large green recycling bin. And kids, probably pre-teens Cloukora had always thought, riding their skateboards up and down the concrete sidewalk that lay next to the apartments.

The car was a 1996 fire red Dodge Durango that was always kept in shape and neat condition because of his mom. After he opened the passenger door and sat down on the soft gray cushion seat, he let out a breath of air showing he was anxious. Yet still in his mind he wondered about that figure, it seemed so real and creepy to him. On the way the way to the airport, he kept trying to block it out, but whenever he tried he saw another shadow. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

On the trip to the Portland Airport he thought he was going insane. He still kept seeing figures like they were following him. He tried to ignore it. But, it was just impossible.

"You okay?" His mother asked. "You seem a bit apprehensive."

"Yeah, a little bit." He said. Then turned up the radio to try and get his mind off of the figures.

"We just have word from the government that an elite Special Forces squad was, and I quote 'swallowed' up by the sand and crushed. We pay our respects to the families of the fallen. Let us have a moment of silence." The radio station was quiet for about a minute or two, as was the car and 4 other children. "We now have word that the President is going to-" he paused seeming like he didn't want to say what he was going to say. "Going to draft more men. All available men and women 18 to 30 must report to the nearest recruiting center. If you are pregnant, ill, diagnosed with a disease, and/or mentally ill. If you have children, one of the parents or guardians must go.

"Good thing you and dad don't have to go." Cloukora said with relief. His parents didn't have to because his parents were over 30. So he was lucky

"True, but some people we know have to." Said his mother with a little grief on her face. Cloukora became saddened a little as well.

Cloukora quickly recovered and said to cheer up his mom, "Don't worry, I'm sure God will watch over them." He said with a smile.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Here we are." His mother stated when they arrived at the airport. "Good luck, and be careful. You remember her address right?"

"Yeah, and don't worry I will." He assured her.

"Oh! Don't even think about doing anything! I don't want grandchildren yet!" She warned him but with hint of joking in her voice.

"Mom! I won't! I know you don't. I don't want kids yet either." Cloukora said with loyalty in his eyes and a smile on his face. "But I have to go before the plane leaves. Love you and I'll see you in a week."

"Love you too!" she said

"Bye everyone! Be good for mom!" He said to his 4 siblings as he was walking off.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After all the announcements were finished with on the plane, and as they took off, he leaned back in the soft cushion seat next to a man who was typing on his laptop, most likely business-related, and tried to relax. But he just kept thinking about the figures he saw. How fast they ran, faster than the car. Glaring at him when they stopped. Could they be on the plane? Could they be terrorists following him? He tried to shake it off, but his thoughts changed in his dreams. Sort of.

(_ _)…ooo000

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want to do to this world ****?!" Exclaimed what seemed to be him.

"What every villain wants of course!" said the mysterious shadowy figure with a grin "To rule the world. NO! The universe!"

"I won't allow you!" said Cloukora's image as he drew something like a key but a bit odd shaped out of thin air. The metal was blue and the edge and handle was purple with purple aura flowing around it with metal that stuck out like thorns. Metal curved on each side of the metal bar and on the right side, it had the hiragana characters for rasen and the characters for kage on the other side.

"Hmph!"

Before the figure could even move, Cloukora was already in front of him and swung the "keyblade" at the figures chest but the "villain" drew a bright yellow blade that had a small spike on the end of the handle one on each end of the hand guard. The blade was huge, it started square from the handle and then slanted up on a side. Etched into the blade was a yellow lightning bolt that extended down from the tip to about 2/3 of the blade then split into two to the sides. Below that, is a three-triangle triangle. The exterior triangles were yellow while the interior was blue. Blue surrounded the triangle, while on the right side of the lightning bolt was yellow and the right was light blue. It had a three-triangle triangle as a key chain and was yellow on the exterior and black in the blocked the keyblade.

"Is that-?" Cloukora said with amazement. "Th- the Light Blade?!"

"Hmph, those who have seen it, have not lived to tell the story!" The figure said as he knocked Cloukora back.

"Then how the hell did you get a hold of it?!" he said as he regained his balance.

"Simple, I killed the owner."

"Tch, figures, you're just a cold-hearted bitch."

"Ouch that hurt!"

"Well, this hella is gonna hurt!!" He yelled as he drew a katana. "Hmph."

"Hah! Like that's gonna work! It's just a piece-of-crap-katana!"

"Hmph…Howl ****! BANKAI!!!!!!!" He shouted with a smirk on his face. The katana transformed into a curved heavy medium size yellow blade that had a black streak down the middle that resembled lighting with yellow spikes on each end of the blue hand guard. At the hand guard, two red triangles on each side of the blade connected to the blade and the guard. The end of the blade had a black square that stuck out then two black circles then another square that would allow more damage done to his opponent. On the right side of the streak, light was emitted. On the left, it was blue and the handle was green.

The figure was in awe and had fear in him for a second then went back to keep his guard.

"Hmhmhmhmhm. TIME TO DIIIEEE!!!!!!" He yelled as he created a second katana and threw the one in his right hand. Then pointed at it and moved his finger to point at the figure then above him then beneath him and the sword went through his chest then through his head. Then he kept moving his finger rapidly making movements that would seem to go through the figure but instead it was sword that did the dirty work. After the figure fell to the ground, Cloukora walked over to him.

"Give up?"

"H-how? How did you do that?"

"A word of advice, don't screw with someone that can defy any law." He said as he mounted hid sword onto his shoulder.

(0_0) (0_0) (0_0)

Cloukora then woke up. The dream seemed so real.

'Not another one of those dreams, damn.' He thought to himself. When he woke up, a young couple behind him were talking about their vacation to Germany. He smiled at the thought of how much they loved each other. Then the in-flight movie came on, it was the movie he thought was the worst and hated, High School Musical. He put on his headphones and listened to his music the rest of the way there and fell asleep every once in awhile.

(-.-)…

"Hmm, I probably should get something to eat first I guess. I might just be seeing things because I'm hungry." He said to himself after he got off the plane. He then thought he saw another figure on the airport building crouching and looking at him. "Not here too?"

"Yes, we are real and alive. You'll understand why we are following you later." A mysterious voice said, but when Cloukora turned around, no one was there.

Cloukora then let out a deep sigh.

"Well time for food." He said then walked off to find some food at the food court at the airport.

^(^^)^

"Ahh, here's the street," He said when he pulled around the corner in the yellow battered taxi. "SW Destiny Road. Now for the house. 44. 44. 44. 44. Here it is." He said.

Then he got out and knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer the door. But, instead, it was a boy about his age wearing a blue t-shirt and tan shorts that dropped a little below his knees. "Hey, you must be Aurora's brother right? Is Aurora around?" all the boy did was stare at Cloukora blankly. Then finally spoke

"Umm, hold on. Aurora!" The boy shouted through the house.

Cloukora saw Aurora pace to the door. She seemed surprised and shocked when she got there. She looked beautiful in her pink top and white skirt with her brown hair flowing and he brown eyes twinkling. "Umm, Cloukora? Wow! What are you doing all the way out in Germany?"

"To see you, this is your brother right?" Cloukora asked.

Both of them were silent

"Right?"

Silence.

"Right?!"

"C-Cloukora. I know you came all the way out to see me, but umm. I don't know how to say this, but I found someone else. Especially in my area that I can see all the time. I tried e-mailing you this morning."

Cloukora just looked down at the ground. The emotions that were in him couldn't be described, he regretted even thinking she was beautiful. "Do whatever the fuck you want. Not my damn problem anymore." Then he walked off down the concrete pavement with the sun beating on his back.

They both were silent for a few.

"Let's go eat breakfast sweetie." The girl who had hurt his heart said.

(_ _)

******************************************************************

Cloukora then found a pub called The Hope of Destiny a little down the road and went in to relax a bit.

"I'll take a glass of milk." Cloukora said as he sat on the stool at the bar.

"ID please, so I know you're old enough to at least be in here." The bartender said.

Cloukora then showed him his passport.

"Alright then, here you go." The bartender said as he handed him his drink.

Everyone else was watching the football game on the T.V. Cloukora ignored it and began texting his mom he was going to be heading home. Before he sent it, the game was interrupted by a news broadcaster.

"We are sorry for interrupting your program but, there is a strange object in the sky. We believe it's a nuclear bomb. We advise for everyone to get to a safe location."

Everyone started getting worried and were very scared and panic was everywhere in the building.

"We now have word that we have actual footage of the location of the 'bomb'."

The object was a huge black sphere with about 15 people standing around it and weird shadowy creatures surrounding them with yellow eyes watching everywhere. Then one of them appeared right in front of the camera. He had a black coat with red clouds and had medium white hair that ran to his back and wielded a three-bladed scythe. "Tell the world that we have arrived and that we want the so-called-hero!" Then the screen went black as he swung his scythe.

Everyone started calling their families and talking to them some even crying. Before he could call his, his arm was pulled by a pink-haired girl. She dragged him outside behind the red-bricked building.

(o o)?

"First off, we're sorry for scaring you and making you think you're going insane because of us following you. The Fifth Hokage ordered it. The hero they're talking about, is you." Said the beautiful girl with bright green eyes who seemed to be about his age wearing a red top that covered her neck but did not go past her armpits and a zipper that curved down the front. There was a white circle located on the back of the top. Her hair barely touched her soft and smooth-looking shoulders. She wore light pink armbands on her elbows and extended about a ½ of a inch from each side of the elbow and black gloves . She also wore a black short leggings below a light pink skirt and a few inches away from meeting the black sandals that extended just about to the knees.

"What? How?" Cloukora asked.

"I don't know, the Fifth just 'saw' you as the next Hokage."

"Okay, what is the 'Hokage'?"

"The leader of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"So, what am I suppose to do then? I have no powers to fight them."

"Right, so I have to give you this." She said as she pulled out a necklace with a blade kind of like what he saw in his dream but a different design and smaller and connected to the chain.

"I saw something like that in a dream, what is it?"

"A Keyblade. This necklace will allow you to have practically unlimited chakra, use Keyblades, knowledge of every jutsu created up to this point, and will release your kekkei genkai. Oh, and with the necklace and your kekkei genkai activated you can teleport to our world. But, first, you must prove yourself worthy." She said with with a small smile, then gave the necklace to him.

"Okay, now I have quite a few questions. One is who are you?"

"Questions about your abilities will be answered when you put the necklace on, but as for my name, Sakura Haruno. I have to go now to help keep the city in order. After you put the necklace on then you'll know what to do. Oh, here's a ANBU cloak and mask if you don't want your identity revealed." She said as she pulled them out of her backpack with a smile and headed off.

Cloukora then put on the necklace and he felt a rush of power. He felt smarter. Lighter. Faster. Stronger. He knew what he had to do. He put on the long black cloak that hid his whole body. Then looked up at the sky and grinned while the sun shined on his eyes which had a three-triangle triangle symbol with a toma on each point and a star on each side. It was, the Onkeigan.

Made possible by Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto®), Tite Kubo (Bleach®), and Tetsuya Nomura (Kingdom Hearts®).

A Wolfstar Inc©. product


	2. Fight for the World

Angel's Gaiden

Fight for the World

He ran through the black gravel streets to meet his adversaries. The world's future weighed on his shoulders, it will either be destroyed or it can be saved. The sun was shining upon him. On the three green triangles that form a triangle with a bright yellow center and black tomas (commas) around the points and stars on the sides. The streets were too crowded so he decided to jump up to the nearest building and continued to run on the black rooftops with the mask hanging off his side because he wanted his opponents to know who defeated them. Then he decided it would be best to put on the mask that resembled a wolf so his identity could be hidden.

He finally reached the jutsu "bomb". There were about 9 people wearing black coats with red clouds, about 30 little shadow creatures, and a man that held a long sword. all of the cloaked men stood on the ground in the market square, which was deserted of people and carts, protecting the "bomb" with the shadowed creature surrounded them. Only a girl, one man, that seemed to be the leader, and the man with the giant sword floated in the air above the huge bomb.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing?!" Cloukora shouted.

"Oh, sorry, my bad. How rude of us to not introduce ourselves. We are the Akatsuki. We have teamed up with the Heartless, Nobodies, and Sephiroth. My name is, Pein. I am the leader of the Akatsuki." He was about 25-30 years old with orange hair and rings around the pupil of his eyes showing it's the Rinnegan. He had three piercings that went through his nose, two under his bottom lip that seemed like fangs, and piercings that were on the back of his ears. He had a Rain Village headband with the symbol crossed out and was wearing a ring on his right thumb with a kanji symbol on it meaning zero.

"Itachi Uchiha." Said a man with black hair with a ponytail in the back, bags under his eyes, and eyes crimson red with 3 black tomas around his pupil. He had the Leaf Village headband with the symbol crossed out and a ring on his right ring finger with the kanji symbol meaning vermillion.

"Sasori of the Sand." He looked about 35 years old though he seemed younger. He had red hair and a calm look on his face. The ring on his left thumb had the kanji symbol for sphere.

"Kisame Hoshigake." Kisame had blue skin with gills on his face and sharp teeth that could pierce the skin barely touching it. He had a huge sword on his back with cloth wrapped around it. His headband's symbol is of the Mist Village's with the symbol crossed out and his ring on his left ring finger had the kanji symbol meaning south.

"Tobi." He had a orange mask on which only showed his right eye which seems to be the Sharingan. His ring was located on his left thumb with the kanji symbol for jewel.

"Zetsu." Said the man with his body split into colors, black and white, with yellow eyes and his body enveloped in what seemed a flytrap. His ring was located on his right little finger and the kanji symbol means the sign of the boar.

"Hidan." Cloukora recognized him as the man who had said they had arrived. He wore the Village Hidden in Hot Water headband on his neck with the symbol crossed out. His ring was on his left index finger and the symbol means three.

"Deidara, un." He was about 19 with long blonde hair that covered his left eye. His headband had the Rock Village symbol crossed out. He had a ring on his right index finger with a kanji symbol meaning blue written on it.

"Kakuzu." His eyes were bright green. His headband's symbol is of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. His ring was on his left middle finger and the symbol means north.

"Konan." She was the only female in the organization. She had dark blue hair with a paper flower in it. Her 'white' ring was located on her right middle finger.

"Who might you be anyways?" said a man with long silver hair. He bore a masamune that extended maybe seven feet. His black outfit, which showed his chest, extended to his knees. His boots were black and his eyes were a strange green-blue. His stature was maybe a half of a head taller.

"Hm, Cloukora! The one who is gonna open a can of whoop ass on you!"

"So, you're the hero then?" Pein asked.

"This should be fun, un." Deidara said.

"Sasori and I will handle him." Said Kakuzu.

"Bring it!" Cloukora said confidently as he switched the Onkeigan to the Sharingan.

Pein noticed a change in Cloukora's chakra which put him into a state of thought and confusion.

"You little brat!" Sasori insulted. He then brought out two puppets, one that seemed like a Chinese dragon that was dark blue and embedded with many jewels, and the other looked like a lion with its mane the color of white and it's body black, while Kakuzu threw off his cloak to reveal his many stitches and four masks on his back.

"I can see up to the end of this battle, and I will be the victor!" Cloukora assured.

Then Cloukora appeared in front of the mysterious Kakuzu with his fist ready to impact but Kakuzu then emitted black string from his stitches. Cloukora then quickly dodged to his left, landed on the gravel, then jumped back.

"This is my ability! I am undefeatable!" Kakuzu claimed.

"This should be easier now." Cloukora said with a smile. He then made two keyblades appear. The one from his dream, and one that was made out of gears. "Hmph! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Then about 15 clones appeared next to him with the same mask and black cloak.

Cloukora and his clones ran toward Kakuzu with each clone carrying their own two keyblades. Kakuzu shot out string but only about 10 clones and Cloukora dodged it. Then the dragon puppet appeared behind Cloukora and attacked with fierceness with its razor sharp claws and fangs. Cloukora then dodged the attack by doing a back flip on to the dragon then dismissed the two keyblades and focused chakra to his feet to keep his balance while the dragon tossed around. As he pulled out a kunai and thrust it towards the dragon, Kakuzu elbowed him off and both landed to the ground. Kakuzu seemed weak and tired. He pulled out a small, strange hourglass bottle with a strange liquid inside it.

"Hm hm hm. You have no idea what this is now do you?" Kakuzu said has he gulped it down. All of a sudden he seemed stronger and renewed and refreshed. " This is the power of _**Bibere de Renascentia**_!"

!" He quickly charged toward Cloukora. As he was charging, Sasori's lion and dragon followed him.

Cloukora stood there calm and silent. Then suddenly appeared in front of Kakuzu still calm and stabbed him in the chest.

"You fool! I am immortal from drinking from the Fountain of Youth!" Then Kakuzu's masks on his back suddenly shattered and fell off. "What?! What's happening to me? My head! It hurts! AGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" he grasped at his head and fell to his knees as the two puppets charged at Cloukora still. Cloukora threw two kunais with paper bombs on each one. They hit both puppets, and as they were about to strike with their razor sharp teeth, the bombs blew them to pieces. The pieces immediately disappeared.

"Damn you! But you can't handle this!" Sasori said as he brought out hundreds of puppets.

"Hmph, piece of cake." He said as he looked up at sasori. His eyes showed the sharingan, but instead of red, his eyes were full white and seemed strained a little.

Cloukora then ran up to a puppet and took it out with a kunai. He ran so fast the blur appeared after he hit the puppet. Then he took out another one, another, and another. He took them out so quick, it took about just a few seconds. It seemed faster than the Hiraishin, the Fourth Hokage's jutsu. Then stopped and the last puppet charged at him. He threw the kunai at the last puppet. Sasori was standing on top of a nearby building. The rest of the Akatsuki was still watching above the "bomb".

"NOW FOR YOU!!! RAAASEENGAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!" Cloukora yelled while running towards him with a small blue swirling sphere formed in his hand. The jutsu hit Sasori so hard, its blast had a 1 mile radius.

"D-damn you! You're gonna pay for that you little brat! Ungh!" Sasori said while clutching his chest. He then pulled out a kunai and stabbed Cloukora in the heart with it. Sasori had smirk on his face. "Not so tough now, are you? Hmph! Hardly a challenge!"

"RAAAAAASENDORI!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?!" Sasori hurried and turned around to dodge the jutsu just in time as it hit Cloukora's clone which disappeared after hit. "Impossible! How?"

"Simple, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Cloukora said as he charged at Sasori again with the jutsu still activated. "Now die!"

"I won't allow it! Forget about me?" said Kakuzu as he appeared in front of Sasori still holding his head but with one hand and shot out string at Cloukora.

"Hell no! I knew this would happen all along! I told you I can see to the end of this battle!" The Rasendori broke through the string and hit Kakuzu and completely destroyed him.

"Hmph, now for the bomb!" Cloukora said as he headed for the leader of the Akatsuki.

"I can't- allow- you- to do- that-!" Sasori said as he shot out chakra strings from his fingers that grabbed Cloukora.

"Damn! Let me go!"

"No."

"Fine then! You leave me no choice!"

"I never did!"

"Onkeigan!" Cloukora said as he activated his Kekkei Genkai. He then broke free of the strings and charged to the 'bomb'. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Cloukora chanted with the hand sign performed for the jutsu and summoned about 10 clones. "Let's do this!"

Each clone activated Rasendori. All of them jumped above Sasori. Just as they were all about to hit, Sasori disappeared. Cloukora appeared at the bomb with the Rasendori activated and struck it. The Akatsuki, except for Pein, and shadow creatures quickly disappeared behind a building where Sasori was.

"How could a kid like you ruin Peins plans?" said Sephiroth.

"I'm not a kid! I'm 16 years old and I foiled it because I'm bad ass."

"No, you were just lucky, Kakuzu was the weakest and Sasori was just careless and a coward, besides you didn't kill him anyways. Now, let's go back to our world." Pein said as he opened up a portal. The Akatsuki appeared from behind the building and walked into the shadowy portal

All the small shadowy creatures with their beaming yellow eyes and crooked antennas had disappeared when they went behind the building, and Pein and Sephiroth went through the portal.

"It's fine. Let them go, we'll deal with them later." Said a tall man in a black cloak like his and a white mask with red markings on it.

_So, this is an ANBU Black Ops Shinobi._ "So, then what should we do?"

Cloukora had an eerie feeling that the ANBU grinned. Suddenly, the ANBU threw off his cloak to reveal himself.

"You're eyes are more valuable than Sasuke's it seems!"

Made possible by Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto®), Sqare Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura (Kingdom Hearts®).

A Wolfstar Inc©. product


	3. Request

Angel's Gaiden

Request

The man had long black hair with pale skin and purple streaks along his nose. His cheeks were bony and he wore earrings that looked like 9's. His black ANBU cloak swaying in the light summer wind. There were hardly any clouds in the bright blue sky. Birds chirping in the air and from buildings around the area.

"So I see you have a Kekkei Genkai, hm? What was it called again?" said the pale man with a smile on his face looking at Cloukora with desperation for his power.

"Yes, and it's called the Onkeigan." Cloukora said as he held the Kingdom Key ready in his hand from drawing it when the man revealed himself. The keyblade had a silver blade with what seemed a crown at the end. The gold handguard was a hemisphere protecting the dark blue handle. The keychain drooping from the guard had a gold crown at the end.

"A Kekkei Genkai that powerful should belong to me. NOW!! DIE!!!" the slithering voice shouted. Then began charging at Cloukora as the man pulled a sword out of his mouth. The sword had a handle wrapped in cloth, while the hand guard was a mouth of a snake with the blade coming from the snake's mouth.

Before he struck at Cloukora, he stopped a few inches away by a kunai. The kunai was held by a man with bright yellow hair. The hair seemed it would shag if the headband wasn't holding it up. He wore a white cloak with red flames coming from the tip. There was kanji tailored into the back of his cloak. It translated to 4th Hokage.

"Hello, so you're supposed to be the 6th Hokage huh? Nice to meet you. My name is Minato Namikaze." He said just glancing over his shoulder.

"Shut up and let me kill him! I need his power!" the pale man said.

"Orochimaru, I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Boy, do you really believe they _want _you as their Hokage? Hmhm. You are so naïve. They just need you to save their precious little village.

"Shut up Orochimaru! Yes it's true we need him, but it might make him feel important."

"I should have been 3rd Hokage! I was one of the Sannin too! But no, the First and Second thought it would be best if Sarutobi was. Then Tsunade becomes Hokage? It's not right I should have been one.

"That's your own fault for leaving the Leaf Village, if you would have stayed you might have become one. But you left us a traitor and went to the Akatsuki. Then you even betrayed them.

"Sounds like you have commitment issues, heh." Cloukora cut in.

"Shut up boy!" Orochimaru snapped.

"No. 4th, allow me to teach this dumb ass a lesson."

"You sure? He is one of the legendary Sannin."

Cloukora nodded. Then in a split second, he was right behind Orochimaru and stabbed the Keyblade into his back into his heart. Blood dropped from his mouth. Strangely he was smiling. Then turned to mud and fell to the ground.

"A copy, should have figured, he's just a coward." The 4th Hokage said.

"I just wanted to find out his powers." Said a voice from a building across from them. "I'm sure we'll meet again boy." Then he disappeared.

"I gotta go. Please don't tell anyone you saw me." Said the Hokage and then disappeared too.

Cloukora dismissed the keyblade and stood in confusion. _What is going on? I don't follow any of it_. Then he let out a sigh and took off his mask.

"I had to find out for myself if they really found you or not." Said a voice coming from a man leaning cross-armed on a bike a few feet away. The bike was a weird shape to Cloukora, he had never seen one like it. It was indescribable. All that could be described was that it was polished black. The man leaning on it had inhuman spiky hair and was wearing a black vest and black pants with black boots. We bore a multi-slot sheath on his back which bore about 3 different swords. "I have a few things for the Chosen Hero."

At this, Cloukora's face lit up with wonder. He felt important. "Cool, from someone like you it must be bad ass!"

"Why is that? But yes it is."

"Because you seem awesome." He unsheathed a sword that seemed very complicated. The only thing that stood out from the sword the man bore was a three-triangle triangle near the hand guard. "This is yours. It is just like mine that I use, it consists of 6 swords, and it will allow you to use Materia. Materia, is like magic, but very powerful. He then handed the huge sword to Cloukora. "Oh, and here's a cell phone. It has a button on the side to call your new, I guess you would say, ride." Then he tossed a small, black, phone with a versatile display and touch pad. It can close and open, just like a basic flip phone. The display could also turn to look like a video camera. "Well, I must be going, but, I believe the 5th would like to speak with you. Well, see ya around." He said while nodding to behind Cloukora and got onto his bike and drove off.

Cloukora turned around and saw woman that looked unbelievably young. Her blonde hair split in two in the back. She wore high heels with red toe nails. She wore a dark grey tank top with a green coat and a kanji in a red circle on the back of it. A small diamond was on her forehead. She had dark brown eyes.

"Hello, 6th." She said "My name is Tsunade, I am the 5th Hokage and one of the legendary Sannin."

"So, did I pass?" Cloukora said.

"Yes, but you cannot take the title yet. The thing is, there is a dictator controlling the village at the moment. I'm lucky I escaped."

"So, this is what you needed my help for?"

"Yes, and in return, you can become Hokage, which is a great honor."

"Well, tell me about this 'dictator'."

"I was unconscious at the time they had declared him Hokage. Supposedly the council was going to recommend someone else but then he filled their heads with crap that he won't make any mistakes like I did."

"What mistake?"

"I don't think it's a mistake, but, there was a missing ninja, his name was Sasuke Uchiha. He left the village to seek power from a legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. But I didn't declare Sasuke dangerous and to be killed on sight."

"Why did Sasuke leave for power?"

"To kill his brother Itachi. He killed his whole family, now Sasuke wants revenge. But we know Orochimaru wants his Sharingan. We don't know why, but he might have already gotten his hands on it."

Cloukora would have mentioned encountering Orochimaru but he knew she would ask how he got away then he would have to mention the 4th Hokage.

"I'm also sure Orochimaru is dead, especially if Sasuke only wanted him for power. We'll shall we go and take care of this?"

Cloukora nodded. Then he started following the woman who conjured a portal out of thin air. He hesitated for a moment. Then the yellow spiky hair kid walked next to him.

"Heh, for a hero, you sure are a scaredy cat." The kid then smiled and laughed. Then walked through the portal with his hands relaxed on the back of his head.

"Sorry about him, he's just an idiot." Cloukora was then startled at the voice and his cheeks turned a little red. It was the pink-haired girl, Sakura. She then smiled after noticing his face then giggled. "Even though he's a pain in the ass, he has a good heart. For 12 years of his life, he was neglected by the whole village, until he met me and Sasuke and our squad leader, Kakashi. We became his only friends. Then, he gained more and more friends. Finally, he saved the whole village from destruction, and he was noticed in a good way by everybody."

"Who was he anyways?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. To me, he looks a lot like the 4th Hokage. I wonder. Oh well let's go, we have work to do." Then they both walked through the dark portal.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hm, I think he is the one, don't you think so Brev?" said a man sitting on the concrete roof next to a vent.

"He seems like it." She smiled which revealed a fang come out from under her dark lipstick while her flowing blonde hair kissed her suit like an ocean. While the sun shined on her eyes that looked like a deep blue ocean. "So, he is the one to lead us huh? Cal, let's go." In an instant they both spread blue wings that resembled Angel wings. Brev's wing was on her left side, while Cal's wing was on his right. Then they flew into the infinite blue sky.

\ ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯I_______

\____________ I

A production

Credits: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto), Tetsuya Nomura (Kingdom Hearts), Square Enix (Final Fantasy VII)


	4. Land of Iron

Angel 's Gaiden

Land of Iron

Cloukora made a movement with his head to move his hair out of his eyes to see more clearly. He looked around with amazement. He had never seen trees as big as they were and the branches weren't as flimsy as the ones in his world. It was as if they could hold a person on them.

"Welcome to the Land of Fire, or the Leaf Village." said Sakura.

They walked through the giant forest to the giant village gates.

"Guards! Open the gate!" Shouted Tsunade.

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes. How did you escape anyways?" The guard wore a dark blue sweatshirt with a red circle on each shoulder with a spiral in it. He also wore a thick dark green vest over the sweat shirt with many pockets and wore sweat pants. On his head was a headband like the others wore. It was blue and on the forehead was a metal piece with the Leaf Village symbol carved into it.

"That doesn't matter. I brought the one who deserves the title."

"Where is he?"

"Right here." She pointed to Cloukora standing in the back with her thumb not even looking over her shoulder.

"Where? I don't see him, just a teenager. Wait, is he? Is he the one?"

Tsunade nodded. "He took on two Akatsuki, one got away but he killed Kakuzu."

"No way, I understand Naruto could, but not him."

"He has the Onkeigan."

"Whatever. Open the gates!"

At this, the gates opened and revealed a huge village. "Go and collect your things." Said Tsunade.

__________________________________________________________________

"Sir, here's that report from Germany you asked for." Said a scrawny man handing papers to a man wearing an outfit that had many badges pinned to it. It was the general of the United States.

The general skimmed through the papers and said, "This has to be a prank, a kid saving the country maybe even the world? On top of that, he has 'super powers'?"

"Yes, sir. There were many witnesses that saw it happened. It's too big to be a prank."

"Then we have to find him. Any lead on where he's at or how we can find him?"

"All we know is he's a teenager, maybe 16. But we don't know if he was even born there or if he's from somewhere else."

The General stood there for a moment deciding what to do.

"Well, at least let the President know."

"Yes, sir."

(, - - - - - - O- - - - -o^o - - - - - - - - - - - -*~*- - - - - - - *~* - - - - - O - - - - - - - - - 

"Brev, Cal, good to see you again. I assume you bring good news?" said a man sitting in the shadows of a very dim room.

"Yes, we've found him, and he is very powerful." Said Brev.

"So he's the one to save us? And end the feud?" asked Cal.

"Yes, he will end it and destroy the damned thing that started it all. They keep asking us for assistance to destroy him and his family, but _we_ are loyal to him. But, did you find any others?"

"Yes, but some aren't loyal to him, and even some don't even want any part in this."

"I can respect their wishes. But the others, they will regret joining those damned Seis."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

When they came back, they brought 3 others, one had the same clothing as the guards, but had white hair that pointed to one side because his headband covered his left eye and he wore a mask that covered his nose and mouth. Another had his hair in a headband and wore a dark green vest over his black sweatshirts and had his headband on his arm. The third had short black hair, a small sword on his back and his shirt looked like it didn't fit him.

"This is Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Sai." Said Tsunade. Kakashi was the one with the mask, Shikamaru was the one with the armband, and Sai carried the sword. A girl with long blue hair wearing a jacket that was purple on the body and hands and white on the arms. She wore her headband around her neck and her eyes had no pupils. She was walking up to Naruto slowly and nervously.

"N-Naruto, I heard you were leaving and I wanted to say goodbye and that

I—."

"Don't worry Hinata! We'll be fine and back before you know it." Naruto cut off. Then he started heading towards the Land of Iron."

Everyone followed him but Cloukora stopped for a moment.

"He is such an idiot." Cloukora said. "Don't worry, I'll knock some sense into him. You really like him don't you?" At this, she blushed. "Heh, thought so. See you later!" he said as he waved bye over his shoulder with a smile while running.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pein was sitting in a dim room in a throne-like chair. His face showed confusion.

"Pein, what was that back there? I had no idea what I was fighting."

"I don't know either, but I know there was a change in his chakra a few times. I know one of the changes was when he switched to Sharingan, but the other time, it was the Sharingan and Byakugan combined."

"Yeah, and his clone also bothers me. It was still there after I stabbed it, so it's no ordinary clone. His Rasendori even hit it and it still didn't dissappear, it was like it was immortal. Speaking of immortal, what the hell did Kakuzu drink?"

"_**Bibere de Renascentia.**_ It means Drink of Rebirth. It's from the Fountain of Youth. Only certain people are able to drink from the Fountain, Kakuzu was foolish and thought he was one of them. It was given by someone anonymous. But he has something to do with Cloukora.

o_O?

They reached the Land of Iron. It was a land covered in ice and was barren, not one person in sight.

"Strange, there should be guards patrolling the area." Stated Kakashi.

"Yeah, especially with the Kage meeting. Better be careful, could be a trap or ambush." Stated Shikamaru.

Then, in an instant the building holding the meeting had someone fly out. He had spiky black hair and had a huge purple rope wrapped wround his waist. Cloukora noticed he had the Sharingan.

"Sasuke!" said Naruto. Then he quickly dashed towards Sasuke.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura shouted after him. But Naruto ignored her. "Idiot."

Cloukora quickly put on the ANBU mask and pulled up the hood of the cloak and dashed after him. But Cloukora didn't chase after Naruto, he noticed something else. It was a huge venus-fly trap, but Cloukora noticed it had a face within it. Cloukora pulled out the sword the man on the bike gave him, and struck at where Zetsu was, but he jumped out of the ground in time.

"Ah, it's you again. You know Kakuzu was just weak and stupid and Sasori was careless right?" said Zetsu

"He practically commited suicide with that drink, whatever it was." Cloukora commented.

"Oh, that, heh I'm sure you'll find out soon. By the way, that clone that Sasori stabbed, what was the deal with that?"

"I can create clones and have them survive with my chakra pumping through their veins. So they are practically immortal until I decide to get rid of them. You can cut off all their limbs, even into pieces and they'd still survive."

"Hm, interesting, but you'd have to run out of chakra sooner or later."

"Actually, I have quite a large amount of chakra, even more than the Kyuubi's."

"What?! It doesn't matter, taking you to Pein is my mission and I will complete it."

"Impossible, Naruto took care of him." Said Tsunade when they reached where Naruto and Cloukora were.

"Hmhm, that's a mystery you're never gonna know either."

"Enough talk!" Cloukora said as he swung his sword at Zetsu who jumped out of the way.

"Nice try but I'm just too fast for yo—." Zetsu said but stopped from a kunai being thrust into his head. It was from Kakashi.

"You were careless as well." Said Kakashi.

Then Cloukora noticed a huge wave coming towards them and quickly jumped out of the way. It came from a man with purple hair and shark teeth with a huge sword on his back.

"And you are?" asked Cloukora.

"Suigetsu. The one who is going to kill you.

─¤ _- _ - _ -

He was sitting on the couch watching the news.

"We have footage of what seems to be a 'superhero'." Said the news woman. They rolled the footage of Cloukora fighting Sasori and Kakuzu. "All we know is he's about 6 feet and about 16."

He knew who the hero was. Then the phone rang and picked it up. "Yeah, I know I just saw the news." He said to another man on the phone. "I guess it's time he knows."


	5. Retrieval

Angel's Gaiden

Retrieval

"Correction, you can try." Said Cloukora

"Whatever. Let's just do this." Suigetsu replied.

"You just want to die, don't you?" Cloukora then used the buster sword to block the charge attack. He then swung at him which should have been a direct hit; instead it made a ripple in water where his chest should be. Cloukora's face showed confusion.

"Heh, you can't even kill me anyways."

"Wanna bet?" He slashed at Suigetsu's head. Water again. _Maybe if I get him without him noticing me._

Suigetsu then kicked Cloukora into a nearby tree. He winced at the pain but recovered and appeared behind him and stabbed him through the chest. Water again. _Damn, how then?_

He jumped back dodging Suigetsu's attack. "How the hell can you do that?"

"Experiments, many of them." Suigetsu did a few seals and sent a dragon made from water hurling towards Cloukora. "Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Cloukora did a few hand signs as well and formed lightning around his arm. "Chidori!" Cloukora charged through the dragon destroying it and hitting Suigetsu. He then kicked him back. As Suigetsu tried getting up and charging at Cloukora he stopped during the process. A shadow stretched from him to Shikamaru standing a little away.

"Hurry Cloukora, I can't hold him for long."

Cloukora nodded and created 2 clones. One did a few seals and trapped him inside a rock cave. The other summoned clay to surround the rock to prevent him from slipping out. Then, Cloukora and the 2 clones put their hands on the rock and clay and transferred heat around the rock.

Inside the cave, Suigetsu started melting into water then finally boiled into steam. The rock and clay collapsed so the steam couldn't form again. Cloukora dismissed the two clones and felt exhaustion come over him.

Cloukora walked over to the sword Suigetsu was carrying. Naruto walked over with Sasuke over his shoulders.

"Isn't that Zabuza's sword, Kakashi Sensei?" Asked Naruto.

Kakashi nodded. "We should return it to his grave." He said as he picked it up.

Sakura finally noticed Naruto was carrying Sasuke. Her eyes widened. "N-Naruto? You….He's…."

"Yes, Sakura, he's finally coming back." Naruto assured.

Sakura almost had tears running down her face, but held them in. She didn't want to show she had missed him as much as she did. "Thank you Naruto." She bowed.

Naruto smiled. Then his smile turned into a huge grin. "Piece of cake!"

"Time to head home." Tsunade said with relief.

"Why are you exhausted grandma Tsunade? You didn't even do anything!" Naruto shouted.

"I just woke up from a coma you idiot!" Tsunade retorted.

"Wait, but, she's too young to be called grandma." Cloukora stated.

"That's right, you don't know, do you?" Naruto chuckled.

"Know what?" Cloukora asked.

"It's a jutsu, she's actually about 60 years old!" Naruto couldn't hold in the laugh any longer.

Cloukora twitched. He couldn't believe it. He even thought she looked a little attractive.

"Need a bucket?" Asked Naruto still laughing.

Cloukora's face went back to normal. He then sighed. "Let's go." He said and they started walking off, but were stopped.

"Hold it. You're the new 6th Hokage correct?" asked a girl who was in her 30s, she had auburn hair that reached to her ankles and tied at the top with a blue hair band. Her blue dress stopped short of her shoulders and falls just below her knees. Her eyes were light green and she wore high heel sandals and shin guards that reached up above her knees. "You're one cute kid. Anyways, we 4 Kages have something to say."

Cloukora didn't know what to say about his cuteness, he found it strange, so he just disregarded it. "And what would that be?" He asked.

"For quite a few years, we have kept something hidden in each of our countries." Said a short old man with a big round nose and wore a green robe. "When we heard about the 6th Hokage, we thought it would be you, well, not exactly you, but we didn't expect it to be Danzo. There is a prophecy I guess you would call it, that the 6th Hokage would rise and save this land. Somehow, Danzo cheated fate and has disappeared. But, we have a few things for you."

The old man bit his thumb and bent down and summoned a brown katana with the Rock Village symbol. Then the woman did the same but summoned a blue keyblade with the Land of Water symbol. Then a man with enormous muscles and an iron fist, summoned a grey broadsword with tan lightning streaks going down the sword with the Lightning Village symbol. Then a teenager with red hair with a kanji symbol on his forehead along with a gourd on his back, summoned twin blades with the handles on the backside of each blade. They both had the Sand Village symbol on them.

"These are 4 of the 14 elemental swords. The others are scattered in the other villages. All of these swords have their own abilities." Said the man with the iron fist.

"Now you must go after Danzo, and claim your title." Said the woman.

Cloukora then took the Earth Katana. Immediately the sword disappeared but he felt a pain in his left arm. He looked down and saw there was a brown tattoo. It was a kanji symbol meaning earth. "What the hell?"

"This way, it's easier to summon them. In order to do so, you must do what we did to summon them. There are certain hand signs used to summon them. Earth's sign is the ox, water's is the rooster, lightning is horse, and wind is hare. Now, take the others." Said the small old man.

Cloukora took the other three, but every time the tattoo formed for each one, he flinched at the pain. "So, anything I should know about Danzo?"

"Not much we can tell, he's dangerous though, he has the Sharingan. He was hidden for quite some time; he just recently decided to show his face. So, all my advice is, don't fool around, kill him as quick as possible." Said Tsunade

"I understand he took the Hokage place when it wasn't his, but why kill him?" asked Cloukora.

"There's more to it, he forced the council to elect him. He almost got away with making himself leader of the army against the Akatsuki, if it weren't for Tsuchikage's bodyguard. Luckily he noticed it with his Byakugan. When the meeting was attacked, he ran off. This makes him a traitor, and traitors are to be put to death."

"Sounds a bit harsh, don't you think? I mean, it's not like he killed anybody."

"He's too dangerous to be let alive. Think of the people of these countries. Do it for them."

"No, you do things your way; I'll do things my way. Plus, Sasuke's a traitor, and you let him live, so why not him?" Before they could say anything, he dashed off into the forest.

A blast came from the meeting place. It was a man and a woman.

"We're not letting you take my precious Sasuke away." Said the woman. She had red hair and the style was like Sasuke's, long in the front, and spiky a little in the back. She wore black oval shaped glasses and had a light purple jacket that was zipped down to her lower torso and then broke off revealing half of her torso. She wore black short tights and had sandals that reached up to her thighs. "Keep your hands off of him."

The man was muscular and his orange eyes matched his orange spiky hair. His clothing wasn't much complicated; it was a simple yellowish t-shirt and shorts. "Sasuke is our leader, and we're not letting you get away with him so easily."

"This should be fun." Said Tsunade.

* * *

Zetsu came through the ground in the Akatsuki hideout.

"Zetsu, you were careless, you let your puppet die. Now Sasori has to create another one." Stated Pein.

"Yeah, you better find me a soul; otherwise, I won't be able to do it." Said Sasori.

"Sorry, Lord Pein, it won't happen again. But, Itachi, it seems the Kyuubi's host beat your little brother." Zetsu told him.

"Then this means the boy is stronger than we thought. We must be careful." Warned Pein.

"Lord Pein, if we're collecting the tailed beasts, why do we need Cloukora? What can we extract from him?" asked Deidara.

"We're not extracting anything. We are going to recruit him." Said Pein.

"Like he's going to join. You know that Pein." Said Sasori.

"We'll have leverage against him." Said Pein

"And what the hell kind of leverage do we have?" Said Hidan.

"In time you will know, but for now, our worry is the tailed beasts." Said Pein.

A man walked into a hall fit for a king. The hall was empty, except for a long rug that reached to a throne made out of gold with jewels along the arms of the throne. The room wasn't that vast, but the emptiness made it seem it was. The columns were shining and seemed like they were strong enough to hold up Heaven. He kneeled on one knee and bent down. "My lord, we might have a problem."

"And what would that be?" asked the man in the chair.

"A hero has risen, and he's a threat to our plan."

"Who?"

"I don't know my lord, but we have footage of it."

"Show me."

The man went up to a wall and pressed a hidden switch. A screen that would seem from the future appeared and showed the footage of Cloukora fighting.

"I'll be damned." Said the man in the throne. "Out of all the people in the world, it's him. This will be interesting." _Why do you have to get in the way, Cloukora? _

Cloukora dashed through the forest. Luckily he was wearing a coat; otherwise he would be freezing from the extreme cold. He finally found Danzo with his Onkeigan. His Onkeigan not only let him predict his opponent's moves, but he could also see anything in a one mile radius. But he did not stay back; he managed to get past them and prepared to ambush them. _Alright, come on. Show yourself._

A kunai whizzed right by him. He managed to dodge it, but barely. As he dodged he was kicked in the back and flew into the snow below. He landed right in front of a man with bandages over his right eye and covered his forehead. He used a cane to balance himself. "And who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the one who's going to take your title from you."

"Is that so? Then, let's find out." Danzo lifted his bandage from his eye to reveal a red eye with tomas surrounding his pupil. "I have the Sharingan as well."

"How? That's impossible."

"What? You think you're the only one that can have a doujutsu? Heh, I don't know how they gave you the powers you have, but I gained mine a different way as well."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, the Sharingan is only passed down through the Uchihas, and you're certainly not an Uchiha, so, it wasn't passed down through blood, you gained it a different way."

"How do you even know I have the Sharingan?"

"Fool, I can see your chakra levels. Now, are we going to talk, or fight?"

"I don't plan on killing you; I want to take you back alive."

"Not happening. Fu, Torune, take care of him so I can unseal my arm."

"Right." One of his bodyguards said.

Cloukora bit his thumb and placed it on the grey tattoo of the kanji symbol for wind. As he did so, two rapiers appeared. "Let's do this then." Cloukora dashed at his opponents as they pulled out their Dao swords. Cloukora slashed at the one with his eyes covered but was blocked by his Dao sword. The other bodyguard appeared behind him and slashed with his Dao, but Cloukora used his other sword to block from behind. "You're not gonna get me that easily." He then spun and as he did, slashed at them. They jumped out of the way to dodge it.

"Alright, my turn." Danzo started walking up to them. His arm was covered in eyes that looked like Sharingans.

"No, you're mine." A voice came from behind on a tree branch. He was drawing a sword from behind him, it was Sasuke.

"But how?" Cloukora asked.

"The Sasuke they have isn't really me, Naruto just thinks he won." He said. "Now, Danzo, I know what you did to the Uchiha Clan, you were one of the few who made Itachi kill the whole clan. He told me with his last breaths. And now, it's time for my revenge!"

_Wait, Itachi, he's dead? But I saw him alive, what's he talking about?_

Cloukora thought. "Fine, I'll let you have your fight, but afterwards, I'm taking you to Konoha."

Sasuke ignored him and attacked Danzo.

Cloukora felt something watching him and threw a kunai at a man standing on a tree branch. But the kunai just phased through him. _What the hell?_ It was Tobi.

"Cloukora, you know, you are worth a lot to us, why don't you come join us? You can have whatever your heart desires." Tobi stated.

"My desire is to use my powers for good, not for a cult!"

"A cult? No, no, no, we are not a cult, we just want to bring peace to this world."

"Really? So trying to destroy me and my world will bring peace? Yeah, right, and Bon Scott's alive."

"Bon Scott?"

"Never mind. But I am not coming with you!"

"Then I'll have to drag you back then."

Made possible by Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto®)

A Wolfstar Inc© product


End file.
